Forbidden Friendship
by AlbaSF
Summary: Mike discovers that the animatronics aren't what he thought they were. He forms a strong bond with them, but what will the boss thing about his forbidden friendship with the animatronics?
1. The Third Night

And so here I am again, for the third time. I've been working in this cursed place for three days already, and I'm proud of it actually. I'm doing good. My name's Mike Schmidt. I work as the underpaid security guard in a restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yes, underpaid. After I finish here I'll only get 120$, but that's all I need right now. Besides, there aren't any other works around. Alright, so now you wonder why I hate this place, right? It has a very clear reason.

Murderous animatronics.

To get money, I have to protect myself from the four animatronic animals that are trying to kill me for whoever knows why. Each night I get a recorded call from the last night guard, a kinda nonchalant guy who always takes the positive side of things even if there's none, and he keeps on telling me that there's 'nothing to worry about'. But I've never believed this. No one could believe it. Of course there's something to worry about. Four somethings to worry about. Two nights are more than enough to comprehend that these animatronics aren't something to laugh about, they aren't any kind of joke. They're sneaky, dangerously mischievous, and most of all, aggressive. That free roam mode they're set on at nights is not anything good, it's the worst idea anyone could ever happen to have. I feel like the most unlucky person in the world. I bet the phone guy is right now in his house, telling his family and friends his wonderful adventure here, while I have to go through all this craziness. I've already learnt how to stay calm, though. It's hard, but you can be calm here. Not hard, actually. The following of that.

Five minutes, only five minutes passed since I came in, sat in my chair and picked up my electronic tablet. I start looking at the cameras. And how not, Bonnie is already missing. What a surprise. I really hate Bonnie the most. He's by far the most aggressive animatronic, always getting so close but without doing anything, always approaching the door lots and lots of times but without taking note of my actions. I get so nervous when I turn on the light and see that demented, toothy face right outside the door, and for making things worse I still have the sight of his shadow when the door is closed. I just found Bonnie backstage. I bet he likes being there. Oh well, why wouldn't he. Backstage is the tombstone of the past guards. I'm guessing next time I check that camera I'm going to meet a pair of pure black eyes staring directly into the camera. Bonnie has this nasty habit of changing his face and looking like that at me.

As I was expecting, the phone rings. I wait for it, and there's his voice again.

_''__Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

Yeah, sure.

"_Anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"Things were real since the beginning." I mutter dryly, a sarcasm flavor flowing in my words.

_"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea."_

An idea, huh? Well, let's see what that idea is.

_"If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."_

I don't think that's going to work… But looks like a good idea anyways, I might try it.

_"Then again,"_

I talked too soon.

_"If they think you are an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

I frown and give the phone a blank, partially careless expression. He could have told me that earlier. Or not, better, he could just avoid saying that.

"U_h ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._"

"Yeah…" I say under my breath as I pick up the tablet to make sure Bonnie didn't move from his dark spot. He's still backstage, but now, of course, staring at the camera with those black eyes and white soul-haunting pupils. I didn't jump out of fear, however, because I'm used to this. And mostly because I knew this was going to happen. I check the show stage, trying to calm me down with the sound the monitor makes each time I click on the camera buttons. Everything is so silent, I only hear the repeated noise of the fan, and I need to hear some other kind of sounds once in a while.

Chica is gone too, not a big surprise. I see her lurking in the darkness of the bathroom's corridor, and I know perfectly that she's looking at the camera from the distance, observing me, haunting me the same way Bonnie does. I give out a prolonged sigh, having in mind that it's just 1:30 AM. Time goes slow even when you have certain _things _to worry about. When I check backstage, Bonnie has already moved, and now I start to wonder if Chica moved too and that if Freddy is looking at the camera with those white pupils from the show stage. Bonnie seems to be in the west hall, I can see his figure idly standing there, below the flickering light. Nice try, I already know Bonnie's trick. He wants me to think that he's going to immediately show up on my door. When Bonnie is in the west hall he often goes to the supply closet or backs away, and doesn't come and pay me a visit. This seems not to be the case, however. The cameras go off, making that stressful sound. I check the door light just to make sure Bonnie didn't make a change of plan tonight. Nothing, fortunately. I check the monitor again, the cameras are normal again, and Bonnie appears to be in the supply closet now. I forgot about Chica, so I better see where she is. She didn't move really much, she's still in the bathrooms hall but closer to the camera, her eyes locking with it, that pissed stare I hate so much haunting me. I feel a brief shiver run all the way through my body. That stare the animatronics give the cameras is so chilling. They are always facing the camera, either their heads or their eyes, and I start to wonder if they can see me without being at the door or the window in the office.

I check the door light just in case, and how not, I just get the face of an angry rabbit staring at me. I immediately close the door, jumping back a little. I see his shadow, the shadow of his head and his ears, telling me that he's observing me and that he's waiting for me to open the door.

"Keep dreaming, Bonnie." I mutter, carefully watching Bonnie's shadow. I look at the monitor, Chica is not in the bathrooms hall anymore, but I can easily tell she's in the kitchen for the sound of pots and pans. As soon as I look at the closed door again, my eyes tell me that Bonnie just left. I sigh in relief and open the door again, making that loud noise that bothers me so much, but not as much as the fan's noise.

Wait just a second.

I totally forgot about pirate cove all this time. I hurriedly catch the monitor from the desk where I left it after knowing Chica was in the kitchen. It almost slips off to the ground as I click the pirate cove camera. Right on time, Foxy is already out, his head inhumanely tilted, his hook raised menacingly. Thanks God I remembered to check on him. I'll have to keep an eye in here, and I'll also have to make sure Bonnie is not too close to me. I don't really care about Chica, she doesn't come close to me very often, but when she does, she stays minutes and minutes at the window. Bonnie is in the dining room, his silhouette appearing in front of the camera view, and Chica is in the east hall, her jaw widely open, looking at the side with her head slightly tilted. Freddy seems to be observing me now, I notice this when I check the show stage. Let's see how the situation is going: Freddy watching me, Chica approaching, Bonnie safely away and Foxy about to sprint right towards the office. Not _really_ bad, but still bad.

The cameras go off once again, making that chilling noise. I let the monitor down and snort in annoyance. I look up the monitor again, one hand holding it and the other In the door button just in case Foxy left while I wasn't watching. The camera views return, the fox is still there. Bonnie seems to be again in the west hall and Chica just backed away, still in the east hall. Freddy isn't looking at me anymore, but I feel like he is. My arms and legs are starting to tremble, knowing that Foxy could come out at any time. And for being a largemouth, that's exactly what he does. I close the door as fast as I can and check the west hall. Bonnie is not there and Foxy is running right towards me. Four vicious bangs are heard on the door.

Nice try.

One problem gone, now Foxy is hiding again. The only bad thing is that Bonnie is in the west hall corner and Chica on the east hall corner, and both of them can appear on my doors right now. 5:00 AM. Just one hour left. Bonnie at the door, Chica at the window, 20% power left. Not good.

"Just leave already, will you!?" I whisper loudly. Bonnie's shadow is not reflected in the window anymore, so he left, but Chica keeps on staring at me. 15%. If she leaves I will be able to make it. After a couple of minutes that felt like hours, Chica returns to the kitchen. Let's see how things are going again: Freddy is not staring at me, Bonnie is backstage, Chica is doing whatever she's doing in the kitchen and Foxy is not looking out for now. It's 5:03 AM and I have 13% power remaining. I might have a chance.

Finally, 6:00 AM arrives and I jump off the chair in pure joy. Only two more nights, how more hard can this get?


	2. My First Friend

As nervous as always, I get to the office, preparing myself for my fourth night. I wonder what the animatronics have prepared for me this time. The phone rings again, I wait for it again, I hear his voice again. It's the same routine every night.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it.__Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_

I jump back as I hear a banging sound. Fortunately, it's not coming from the office, it's coming from the phone call.

"_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *__**clears throat**__* uh, when I did.__Uh, hey, do me a favor. *__**bang bang**__* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *__**bang bang**__* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *__**bang bang**__* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *__**chime plays**__*._

That doesn't sound good. I've never had that kind of problems with the animatronics. I mean, sure they get aggressive, but, like _that_?

"_You know..."_

It's then when I hear a human-like moan. What the hell made that sound?

"_Oh, no-"_

This is where I truly jump back. I hear a deep screech sound followed by static, and the call ends. So… My thoughts were wrong. The phone guy is not at his home now, he's dead. How encouraging. Well, if that happened on his fourth night… I regret all my words. This night is not going to be like the others. Probably not even close. I check the show stage. Bonnie and Chica gone and Freddy looking at me. They truly get more active as the week progresses, like the phone guy said. Bonnie is in the west hall. Too fast, this is hinting that something bad is going to happen sooner or later. Chica is in the dining room, so I don't have to worry about her for now. The cameras go off. This only happened later on, not at 12:05 AM. Let's just stay calm, they're playing with me, they want me to be nervous. I'm not going to fall on that trick they're so good at. Both Chica and Bonnie moved, one in the kitchen and the other backstage. Fortunately Bonnie backed away, and that's a high relief for me. I'm not going to forget pirate cove this time. Foxy is peeking out. I really have no idea of what he wants, to be watched or not to be watched. He's really tricky, but I'll just check this camera not too frequently. Bonnie just moved to the west hall corner, but… What the- His head is twitching violently and he's… _talking_. I hear a deep, glitched robot voice coming from here. What is the deal with this thing now? I have my hand ready to push the button, I don't trust this anymore. The games ended; now this is the _true _real thing. A deep, echoing laugh drives my attention off the door. I check the cameras to see what made that sound. And for my horror, Freddy is for first time off-stage. Right what I needed, really wonderful. Like this wasn't hard enough already. I come across the bathrooms camera, and my gaze meets a pair of white pupils in the darkness. Could it be Freddy? Well, that's for sure. Bonnie is at my closed door now, and Chica is in the far side of the east hall. Foxy cannot be there as he only crosses the dining room and the west hall to get here.

"You wanna play, don't you Freddy?" I mutter as I look at the bear's haunting pupils. I pull down the monitor and check the door light. Bonnie's shadow disappeared, but I swear this time I saw something moving. I open the door quickly before I waste more power, I have 70%. Now Chica is in the east hall corner, so I prepare myself to close the door in front of her demented face, now twitching and mumbling unintelligible things like Bonnie. To make my problems worse, Freddy left, making that demonic laugh. I hear a faint jingle, coming from the kitchen. Freddy must be there. Chica just showed up at the window, and I check the cameras again as I close the door. Bonnie is again in the west hall, and Foxy is completely out, ready to attack at any moment.

I'm starting to sweat, they're so active now. And I also have the extra difficultly of a crazy bear wandering around without stopping and without backing up. Chica is there, looking at me, and Bonnie approaches the corner, again mumbling. Too many things to worry about together now; Freddy approaching quickly, Bonnie about to show up, Chica wasting my power carelessly and Foxy making me sweat even more. What was I thinking about? I can't take care of all four animatronics at the same time. Bonnie finally shows up, putting a brief end to my nervousness. Chica left to the dining room, I guess she's tired of watching me. Freddy is now right outside the door, I can see the black silhouette of his face in front of the camera, locking glowing eyes with it and with me. I close the door, I don't think Freddy acts the same way the other two do. He must have been observing my movements, taking note of all my survival tactics. He seems to have some more intelligence than what I thought. I have to admit that these things are anything but dumb. I check pirate cove, and I only see that wooden sign saying "IT'S ME" instead of its normal text. How did that happen? I don't know, but I'm not about to find it out. I check the west hall, Foxy darting like an arrow towards me, making Bonnie teleport somewhere else as he's not anymore at my door. Wait, what am I doing? Why am I checking the light when I should be closing the door?!

Too late for anything. At the most astonishing speed I've ever seen, Foxy jumps into the office, making me fall over.

This is it. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. It _had _to happen, I've never been ready for this craziness.

Furious snarls fill my ears with fear as I back away as far away from Foxy as I can, till my back meets the closed door behind me. His ears are pinned down menacingly, his eyes glow with malice. My heart goes faster and faster at each sound Foxy's bare legs make in contact with the floor. I close my eyes, not wanting to know what this thing can do to me.

But all I hear is a curious growl.

I open my left eye very, very slightly. Foxy is still here, before me, but his ears aren't on that aggressive manner anymore. He's just looking at me expectantly. I open both eyes as I relearn how to breathe. We both stay some second staring at each other. Foxy's right ears twitches, followed by the other. And I notice something outstanding. He's breathing. I can hear it, exhaling and inhaling every few seconds.

"W- what are you waiting for?" I ask, not knowing for sure if Foxy is going to understand me. His head tilts to the side, not as exaggeratedly as when he's about to sprint towards the office, but still in a creepy way. I rise my eyebrows, effortlessly waiting for an answer.

"Could ya stop tha'?" he finally replies in a deep but flowing voice with a Scottish-like accent thrown in.

"Stop what?" I ask again, curious, nervous, mostly surprised.

"Y'know, lookin' at me with that camera." Foxy replies dryly, he was clearly annoyed by the cameras. Alright, silly me, the phone guy told me that but I forgot it.

"Oh, yeah… Uh, sorry for that…" I tell him softly. "I really didn't know cameras bothered you so much…"

Foxy nods as I shakily stand up, still scared for our little encounter. I suck in a shallow breath.

"So, you aren't going to kill me or anything?" I ask, making my third question now, even though I have literally a million of them wandering in my head right now.

"O'course not!" Foxy yells as he backs up a little. "As long as ya don't bother me with your camera-thing." He adds, a faint mischievous tone in his voice now.

"I'll try, your friends are driving me insane and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, _hey_. What ye be talkin' about?" Foxy suddenly cuts me off. "Those are not friends. _Not_. Understand?"

I nod at a loss of words. Foxy seems to be the only behaving animatronic here, now I got it clear.

"I- Is there a chance that I can befriend them?" I ask Foxy, this as a last question, thinking that this little interrogatory might drive him mad. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes, apparently having difficulties on making these actions.

"Possibly." Is all he says before turning everything into silence. Foxy's left ear twitches in a circular movement when he notices the annoying noise of the fan.

"Don't ask, there's no way to switch off that thing." I point out, almost reading his mind. Foxy seems to be smiling now. He seems a nice animatronic, but I can't be totally sure about this.

"I like ya, lad. You're not like the other guys we have here." He finally says.

"Thank- Wait a minute… Didn't you guys think I was an endoskeleton?" I realize out loud, more curious and confused than ever now.

"You are for _them_." Foxy drives me out of my thoughts. "Do I look silly enough to think tha'?"

"No…"

Suddenly Foxy looks around, his ears moving like they were trying to detect something. He signals at the closed door, which is now… open? How did it open? How? I hear a moan like the one in the call behind me, and Foxy starts to snarl. I exasperatedly turn around, my gaze then meets an angry Chica about to jump right at me if it wasn't for Foxy. I scream as he gets in front of me, stopping Chica from advancing any further. My breathing loses control, my heart pounds so fast it hurts.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way!" Chica yells angrily with a raspy female tone.

"Get going, _duck._" Foxy hisses, spreading the word.


End file.
